Stand Together
by LillyAmalia
Summary: „Vater im Himmel, gib' uns deinen Frieden…" So beginne ich mein taegliches Gebet. Seit wann ich bete? Seit dem Moment, in dem Sirius starb. Ich vermisse ihn schrecklich.


**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört leider nichts hier von... Das Potter-Universum gehört natürlich JKR und der überaus geniale Song „Stand together" gehört dem extrem süßen Andreas Bieber... Außerdem verdiene ich hiermit kein Geld!

**Teil:** 1 / 1

**Kommentar:** Geiler Song, schlechtes Wetter, dumme Gedanken... Unter solchen Voraussetzungen kommt so was raus...

Diese FF ist aus der Sicht von Harry Potter geschrieben.

Reviews sind erwünscht!

_**Reviews beantworte ich ab sofort in meinem Blog! Den Link findet ihr in meinem Profil!**_

* * *

**Stand Together**

_Two eyes that were looking at me  
I thought they asked me: „why?"  
I thought they tried to find a reason  
I thought they almost wanted to cry_

„Vater im Himmel, gib' uns deinen Frieden…" So beginne ich mein tägliches Gebet. Seit wann ich bete? Seit dem Moment, in dem Sirius starb. Ich vermisse ihn schrecklich.

Inzwischen haben wir bereits Christmas Eve (1) und ich sitze hier in der Großen Halle von Hogwarts. Es ist seltsam, denn in diesem Jahr sind wirklich alle Schüler nach Hause zu ihren Familien gefahren. Ich kann es verstehen, denn draußen wütet offen der Krieg und keiner weiß, ob er seine Liebsten je wiedersehen wird.

Doch zum Glück bin ich in diesem Moment nicht allein, denn sonst wäre ich wohlmöglich in meinen Erinnerungen an Sirius ertrunken. Remus, Ron und der Rest seiner Familie, Hermine, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall und Tonks sind in diesem Moment bei mir. Wir feiern zusammen die Geburt Christi.

Als ich in den Sommerferien zum ersten Mal wieder auf Remus traf, hatte ich Angst, große Angst. Was wäre gewesen, wenn er mich für Sirius Tod verantwortlich gemacht hätte? Was wäre gewesen, wenn er mich gehasst hätte? Doch ich irrte mich gewaltig. Er half mir, meine Depression, die ich nach Sirius Tod entwickelt hatte, zu überwinden. Ich bin ihm so dankbar.

_But when I looked a little closer  
I saw that girl had a smile on her face  
She took my hand and said: „Don't feel sorry -  
I don't wanna see any trace of sadness"_

Hermine ist ein wunderbares Mädchen. Ohne sie würde ich das alles nicht durchstehen. Sie gibt mir Halt und Hoffnung.

Wir beide sind an Halloween zusammen gekommen. Ich fühlte mich schon lange zu ihr hingezogen, aber entweder ich wusste nicht, dass ich sie so sehr liebe oder ich wusste nicht, wie ich es ihr sagen sollte. Doch irgendwie änderte sich unserer Verhältnis zueinander nach den Sommerferien. Ich kann nicht beschreiben wie es sich änderte, doch ich spürte deutlich, dass es sich geändert hatte.

In den Ferien hatte ich, wie bereits erwähnt, Depressionen, doch mit einem Mal wurde mir bewusst, dass Hermine meine Zukunft ist. Eine Zukunft, um die ich auf jeden Fall kämpfen will! Eines Tages will ich aufwachen und sie soll als meine Ehefrau und Mutter unserer Kinder neben mir liegen. Das ist mein größter Wunsch.

_We gotta stand together  
With all our hopes and joys  
We must give and support each other  
Live for the future  
Our planet, our girls and our boys  
We gotta stand together_

Ich habe begreifen müssen, dass ich nicht alleine Voldemort besiegen kann. Auch wenn es heißt, dass nur er mich oder ich ihn besiegen kann, so sind doch auch meine Freunde eine Hilfe.

Wir alle haben etwas, was Voldemort nicht hat und auch nie haben wird: Freundschaft und Liebe. Ohne diese Dinge kann ich nicht siegen.

Dank meinen Freunden und Hermine werde ich den Vorteil haben und mir meine Zukunft sichern!

_There's times when we want to know  
The meaning of good-bye  
There are days we take refuge  
Into our castle up in the sky_

_But there's a simple line that tells us:  
Dreams can all come true  
So let us take that chance right now  
And bring that castle down to you and me and  
Everybody_

Manchmal brauche ich auch Ruhe vor all meinen Freunden. Ich verziehe mich dann immer in den Raum der Wünsche und genieße einfach nur den Augenblick. Irgendwann jedoch fühle ich mich einsam und geselle mich wieder zu meinen Freunden. So etwas tut gut und ich frage mich, warum ich dieses wertvolle Geschenk nicht schon vorher in diesem Maße genossen habe.

So einen Augenblick des Friedens sollten sich alle Menschen mal gönnen. Auch wenn sie Krieger sind und wir anderen müssen ihnen dabei helfen. So können wir alle Voldemort und all das andere Böse vernichten!

_We gotta stand together  
With all our hopes and joys  
We must give and support each other  
Live for the future  
Our planet, our girls and our boys  
We gotta stand together_

**-Fin-**

* * *

(1) Christmas Eve: In England wird Heiligabend am 25.12. gefeiert. Dieser Tag wird Christmas Eve genannt. 


End file.
